Everything Has Changed
by CierraMilan
Summary: The war was lost. At least that's what Hermione thought, she couldn't be sure because she was hit with a spell that sent her back in time 20 years. She's not Hermione Granger though she is Hermione Cassiopeia Black of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. She goes to school with the Marauders and falls in love with a certain wizards with hazel eyes and glasses. Rated M in case
1. Prologue

**Everything Has Changed**

 **Prologue**

The war was lost, everyone was gone and, yet Hermione still had not given up. Even as she stood around looking at all the death and destruction that was Hogwarts her home for six years. Voldemort had come back from the forest shouting that Harry Potter was finally dead. Nobody believed it until they saw a sobbing Hagrid carrying the body of the Boy-Who-Lived. Hermione turned to look at Hagrid and gasped. _'Please, please, please be alive, Harry. For me please be alive,'_ she thought hoping beyond hope that he was just faking it.

"HARRY!" She yelled hoping that he would respond when he didn't she felt her heart break. Her best friend was dead. Voldemort had won. Hermione heard a scream behind her and turned to see Ginny thrashing against her father sobbing, trying to get to Harry. Voldemort laughed at her struggled and turned towards the crowd that had gathered.

"Harry Potter is dead!" He said still laughing. Behind him his Death Eaters laughed with him. "From this day forth you'll put your faith in me. It is now time to declare yourself, come forward and join us or die!" Voldemort looked around expecting someone to want to join.

Behind Voldemort Draco Malfoy's parents were calling him, begging him to come to them. Hermione looked behind her to see Draco slowly walking towards Voldemort with a terrified look on his face. Hermione couldn't let him do it, no matter how horrible he was to her when they were younger. This was him choosing to no longer have free will.

"Draco, don't do it, please. Its not over yet. Its not over until we have done everything to stop him." Hermione looked at him begging him with her eyes. Draco looked at her with sad eyes and mouthed 'I'm sorry' before walking to Voldemort. Voldemort grabbed Draco by the shoulders and hugged him before letting him walk over to his parents, who promptly dragged him towards the exit of the school. Looking at every face, Hermione could see defeat in their eyes, and then she heard a gasp behind her and saw that Neville was limping forward with the Sorting Hat in hand. Voldemort and his cronies started laughing.

"Well I must say I had hoped for better. What's your name, boy?" Voldemort asked still laughing as Neville stood ten feet in front of him.

"Neville Longbottom." He said looking into those blood red snake eyes.

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our rank." He said looking at him with disdain written clearly on his face.

"I'd like to say something." He said looking at the face of this horrible man before him. If you could even call him a man.

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we would all be _fascinated_ to hear what you have to say." He said barely concealing his building rage.

Neville looked around at all the faces covered in blood, dirt, and sweat before looking back at Voldemort. "It doesn't matter that Harry is gone." Before he could go on Seamus interrupted him. "Stand down, Neville!" Neville shook his head no before turning back to Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"People die every day! Friends, family. Yeah… We lost Harry tonight, but he's still with us. In here," he said holding his hand over his heart, "So is Fred, Remus… Tonks… All of them. They didn't die in vain. But you will. Because you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us. For all of us! It's not over!" and with that Neville pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting hat and charged at Voldemort, before being stunned and flying into a piling of rubble.

A 'confringo' was heard and people turned to the voice to see Harry Potter, alive and well. Everybody on the good side started cheering as the Death Eaters started firing off spells to the unsuspecting Hogwarts students and the Order members. At once there was light after light as people started dueling again. Hermione saw Voldemort dueling Harry and ran to help but there wasn't much to be done until Nagini was dead.

"Stupefy!" Hermione shouted when she saw Fenrir Greyback leaning over Lavender Brown. Fenrir was thrown back into the wall behind him and knocked out cold. After running to Lavender's side and checking for a pulse Hermione sighed in disappointment. Lavender was dead. Getting up again and going after Harry, Hermione saw Ron being chased by the snake. Shouting confringo at the snake it turned on Hermione and began chasing her down the stairs into the Entrance Hall. As it reared its head back for the killing blow, there was a swish sound and the snake vanished. Neville was standing next to Hermione breathing heavily and holding the sword.

"Neville, you did it! We can kill Voldemort now!" Hermione exclaimed hugging him, before turning to go find Harry. She took a handful of steps when she was hit with a bright orange light. She felt herself falling, and then darkness consuming her. Hermione Granger was no more.

 **Hey guys. My name is Cierra and this is my first fanfiction ever so I am open to constructive criticism. I want you guys to know that I will update as much as possible but I'm in school and won't be able to update everyday. Please favorite and review and if you want to be a beta reader for this story let me know.**

 **XOXO**

 **Cierra**


	2. Chapter 1

Everything Has Changed

Chapter 1

 **25 August 1970**

Hermione first noticed the pounding in her head and then the fact that she was in a comfortable bed not a hard-stone floor. _'I must have hit my head when that person hit me with that curse,'_ she thought to herself. Sitting up gingerly she felt her head for any bumps. Satisfied that there didn't seem to be any she stood up and looked around her and noticed she wasn't in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts or at St. Mungo's. Looking down at her body she nearly screamed. Instead of having the body of a 17-year-old girl it was the body of a 11-year-old child. Slightly freaking out she rushed to look into a mirror and noticed all her features were different along with being a 11-year-old girl. Instead of having chestnut unruly wild hair she had black curly tresses that were easy to take care of, silvery blue eyes and high aristocratic cheek bones. She had full lips and perfect straight white teeth. She was shocked at her appearance. She wasn't the unattractive know it all bookworm any more, she was a drop dead gorgeous girl that by the looks of it was a pureblood from a family with money. She was entranced, never in her life had she ever been beautiful and now she was. There was a knock and then a deep booming voice, "Are you awake, Kitten?"

Hermione cleared her throat and called out a quiet 'yes'. Hearing her voice, the man came into her room and looked around looking for his daughter. As soon as Hermione saw him she was assaulted by 11 years of memories all ranging from toddler years to the present. Hermione recognized the man before her as her father, Orion Cygnus Black. "Good morning, Father." Hermione said giving her father a hug. She felt him wrap his arms around her and squeeze her tight.

"Good morning my sweet daughter," he said smiling down at her. Out of her two parents she loved him more. She knew it was wrong to love one parent more than the other, but she couldn't help it. Her father was kind, loving, sweet, and gentle. While her mother was the devil incarnate. She would use unforgivables on her children if they did not behave in Pureblood fashion. Hermione and her twin Sirius were always getting in trouble for pranks they played on the household and the way they acted at social gatherings. They never acted like Purebloods and they detested the pureblood mania that their mother loved so much. Orion was a pureblood and he cared about blood status to an extent, but he didn't think of half-bloods and muggle-born's as the scum of the earth like her mother did. With that said he tried to stop the punishments of his children from being to harsh, but he could only do so much when his wife was on a war path. The only one to not e punished so severely was her younger brother Regulus. He was a year younger than her and Sirius and was her mother's perfect pureblood son.

"We are leaving after breakfast, so I want you to hurry up and get ready. Breakfast will be in 15 minutes, ok?" He said before kissing her on the forehead and walking back out of the room, probably to go check on her brother's. Hermione had no idea what her father was talking about and just shrugged her shoulders as she got her clothes to take a shower. Before she could though there was a crash and she was being tackled onto her bed and tickled. Hermione screamed and laughed until she couldn't breathe and had to gasp out a stop. Looking at her attacker, she saw her twin brother Sirius sitting atop her with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Good morning, dear sister. I hope you slept well," he asked in a posh manner, sending Hermione into another round of giggles. Sirius watched his sister laughing and joined her looking slightly affronted. "Why yes, dear brother, I slept like a baby," she said laughing hysterically at her terrible attempt at a proper stuck up pureblood. After calming down from their laughing fest, Hermione sat up looking curious.

"Canis, what was Father talking about when he said we would leave after breakfast?" Hermione asked him curiously. Sirius looked at his sister and laughed, expecting her to join in. When he didn't he could tell she really didn't know.

"Mia, we are going to Diagon Alley to get our Hogwarts thing. Don't you remember?" He asked her with a concerned look. Hermione looked down sheepishly and mumbled something unintelligible.

"I'm sorry what was that? Didn't hear your mumble." He said looking at her.

"I said I forgot, ok? I forgot we were going to Diagon Alley. Now can you get out, so I can shower and then go get breakfast?" She said annoyed at her brother. Laughing at her he turned and walked out of the room. _'Finally,'_ she thought to herself and grabbed her clothes from the wardrobe and walking into the en suite bathroom. After showering Hemione got out and dried herself off and dressed herself in a casual but elegant dress. She knew if she went to breakfast in anything less than pureblood worthy her mother would have her head on a silver platter. Walking downstairs and into the dinning room, Hermione saw her mother Walburga watching the door like a hawk, waiting for her to enter.

"You're late Hermione. Breakfast started 5 minutes ago." Walburga said sternly with a look of disapproval. Hermione looked down at her feet and mumbled an apology to her mother and the rest of her family before taking her seat to the right of Sirius. Sirius kicked her shin waiting for her to look at him. "Why didn't you tell mum it was my fault? You know you're gonna get in trouble later." He whispered in her ear. Hermione smiled at him and shook her head no. Squeezing hand in assurance she began to eat her breakfast, which consisted of porridge, eggs, and bacon. When everyone was finished, the children were sent upstairs to get ready to leave for Diagon Alley and were to meet back in the drawing room in 5 minutes. Hermione was the first one back so as not to get in trouble again and was waiting for Sirius and Regulus to get back as well. Hermione was nervous about going to Diagon Alley, but her excitement made her nervousness seem to disappear. Hermione was lost in thought thinking about what the Alley would be like and didn't notice Sirius and Regulus arrive and was reprimanded by her mother. Hermione looked away and tried to hide her tears from everyone. That was twice in one day that she had gotten in trouble and she wasn't used to it over things so trivial. Not wanting any one to know that she had been crying she blinked back her tears and cleared her throat before putting her charming Black smile for everyone.

"Shall I go first, Mother," Hermione asked smiling sweetly at her mother. Walburga looked down at her daughter and sneered.

"I think not, Hermione. Proper pureblood ladies never go first," she said turning to look at Sirius, "You will go first, Sirius and then you, Regulus. Hermione, you will go after your father and I, got it?" Hermione nodded looking at Sirius feeling her anger slowly boiling beneath the surface, and waited patiently for everyone to go through the floo to Diagon Alley. After everyone had gone Hermione slowly stepped into the fireplace with a handful of floo powder and nervously called out 'Diagon Alley' in a clear voice. At once she saw green flames envelope her and felt her stomach squeeze as though she were being shoved through a tube too small for her. She could hear the swish of the fireplaces going past her until at once it all stopped, and she stepped out of the fireplace into the Leaky Cauldron where her family stood waiting. Covered in soot she walked towards her family and received a look of great disdain from her mother who looked as flawless as someone with pinched cheeks could look. Not a hair was out of place on her head and there was no indication that she had just used the floo network. Standing beside Sirius and her father she grabbed her brothers hand for comfort and waited until they walked out into Diagon Alley.

"Ok. Listen up everyone. Hermione, Sirius, you two will come with me and we will go get your school books, robes, and your wands. Regulus, you will go with your mother and get their potion ingredients, ink, quills, parchment and anything else they might need. After that we will all meet at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for some ice cream, and then we can go get you two some owls or whatever animal you wish to have. Sound like a plan?" Asked their father looking around at everyone. Walburga went to say something and Orion let out a groan. "Bloody hell, woman. What can you possibly want to gripe about now? You already made Hermione feel worthless and you're making what is supposed to be a fun a living nightmare." He said frustrated looking at her. Walburga looked shocked at the outburst and decided to keep her mouth shut. Orion nodded and grabbed Hermione's hand and Sirius held onto her other hand as they walked down the street towards Flourish and Blotts book shop. Hermione was most excited about this shop because of her love of books. Walking in the door they heard a bell chime, and heard a shuffling behind a counter near the ack of the store.

Hermione stared around in wonder and awe at all the books. The shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Hermione wished she could stay there forever but knew she couldn't.

"Father, can I have the supply list, so I can go find our books?" Hermione asked looking up at her father. Orion smiled down at his daughter and nodded, and pulled the list out of his cloak pocket. Hermione grabbed the list from her father before grabbing Sirius's hand and dragging him towards the bookshelves. Hermione was reading the booklist when she felt herself collide with something hard and fall back into Sirius who let out a curse. Hermione looked up to see a boy her age with black hair that stood on end and looked like it never cooperated, and circular wire framed glasses, and hazel eyes staring at her.

"I'm so sorry. Are you ok? I didn't see you there," the boy said looking concerned and apologetic, "I'm James Potter." Scratching his head, he looked down at the girl he bumped into and gasped. She was gorgeous, she had long black hair with just the right amount of curl to it, and unique silvery-blue eyes.

"I'm Hermione, and yes I'm fine. It was my fault I wasn't watching where I was going. This is my brother Sirius. We're getting our books and stuff for Hogwarts." She said smiling at the boy, _'James'_ , she thought. She looked around and saw that Sirius was looking at James and could tell he was scrutinizing him. Finally, Sirius seemed to decide that James was okay.

"I'm Sirius, Sirius Black. How do you do?" Sirius said holding his hand out. James looked weary but shook his hand any way. Then he looked back at Hermione and smiled. "I have to go but it was nice to meet you both. I hope to see you at Hogwarts," he said before walking out of the book shop.

"Canis, we need to get our books before father gets angry" Hermione said looking for their books. When they got their books and paid for them, they went outside to find their father waiting with a small smile on his face.

"Have fun in there?" He asked smiling slightly. Hermione nodded and looked around hoping to see James Potter again.

"Come, children we need to get your robes and wands still and your mother is not a very patient person." Orion said leading them to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The inside of the shop was brightly lit and had an assorted amount of uniforms and robes ranging from dress robes to traveling cloaks. In the back of the shop was a plump woman holding a tape measure and a needle fitting another Hogwarts student.

"I'll be with you in a mo.'," she hollered not looking up from what she was doing. 15 minutes later the woman came bustling to the front of the shop with her tape measure in tow. "Hogwarts is it?" she asked looking at the two children. Hermione and Sirius nodded their heads looking at the woman who they assumed was Madame Malkin. Madame Malkin looked at Hermione and Sirius trying to decide who to fit first and decided on Sirius, and pulled him up onto a pedestal before putting a robe on him. Being fitted for robes consisted of being poked and prodded with a wand and needle to make them fit properly. Sirius was stabbed no less than 6 times while being fitted, and Hermione was poked even more because she was too excited and wouldn't stop moving. When they were finished and paid for the robes the trio walked out of the shop and towards Ollivander's wand shop. At first glance the wand shop looked empty. It was covered in dust and there was no one in the front. They walked through the door into the shop and heard a bell chime, signaling their arrival. Ollivander came to the front of the shop and saw the Black family waiting excitedly.

"I've been expecting you young Mr. and Miss Black," he said smiling at them before looking to their father, "It seems like only yesterday I was selling your father his wand."

Hermione and Sirius looked at each other excitedly before turning to look at their father. Orion chuckled at his children and their inability to not bounce up and down.

"Miss Black, if you would step forward please and hold out your wand arm." He said kindly while gesturing to a spot in front of him. Hermione squeezed Sirius' hand and took a nervous step forward. Immediately she was accosted by a magical tape measure that took her measurements for everything, from her wrist to her elbow from her elbow to shoulder, shoulder to the floor, everything. Hermione was anxiously waiting for Ollivander to give her a wand. Ollivander called off the tape measure and walked into the back room and searched for a wand he thought would suit her. After five minutes he came back with six different wand boxes.

"13 inches, Cedar wood, and dragon heartstring core." He said giving the first wand, and immediately the vase in the corner shattered. "No, no definitely not." He said snatching the wand away from her. "11 inches, Beech wood, unicorn hair core, very flexible." He said looking hopefully at the wand and nodded for her to give it a wave. All the boxes on the shelf behind Ollivander flew in all directions before he took the wand back. Twenty minutes later they finally found her wand, 12 inches ebony with a dragon heartstring core. Hermione excitedly showed her father and brother her new wand and held it close to her chest. Sirius was next, and his wand chose him almost immediately. Orion payed for their wands and led them towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor to wait for Regulus and Walburga. After 10 minutes they arrived carrying their purchases. After some ice cream and going to Eeylopes Owl Emporium to get Sirius and Hermione their own owls, they headed home.

That night Hermione and Sirius stayed awake into the early hours of the morning talking about Hogwarts and which house they wanted to be in. Laying in bed together talking is how they fell asleep around 3 in the morning and that is how Orion found them the next morning.

 **Another chapter up. Let me know what you think.**

 **XOXO**

 **Cierra**


	3. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT own anything Harry Potter related, it all belongs the ever wonderful J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot and some original characters that will pop in at some point.**

 **Everything Has Changed**

 **Chapter 2**

 **1 September 1970**

Hermione woke bright and early barely containing her excitement. Today was the day she was to leave this hell hole. She knew she would miss her father and little brother greatly, but she couldn't wait to leave her horrible mother. The night before she had packed her trunk and went to bed, but in the middle of the night she woke up to Sirius crawling into her bed. She asked him what was wrong, but he said nothing and just cuddle up with his sister before going back to sleep. Hermione shrugged her shoulders before laying back down and falling asleep.

Now they were getting ready to go to Kings Cross Station to board the Hogwarts Express and Hermione had already unpacked and repacked her trunk three times. Sirius walked into her bedroom to check on her and saw repacking her trunk for the fourth time.

"Mia, if you don't stop we aren't going to even make it to Kings Cross on time. Your trunk is fine, and we need to leave, so let's go." Sirius said exasperated with amusement hidden in his eyes. Hermione nodded her head and finished putting her things back in the trunk and shut it. Before she could grab it, Sirius took it up in his arms and started out of the room. Hermione and grabbed her owl, a white and light brown barn owl named Soren, and wand and headed out of her bedroom to the drawing room. Her mother, father, and Regulus were already there waiting for her, and Sirius was putting his trunk on top of hers. Sirius turned and smiled at her excitedly and stood by their father.

"Are we ready to leave," Orion asked looking around at his family. He saw everyone nod and smiled. "Regulus, you're going to side along apparate with your mother. Sirius I'm going to side apparate you first and then you Hermione, but before we do that Walburga, you and Regulus can go now and wait for me to send their trunks and owls along." He said smiling and nodded for them to get going. Walburga sighed in contempt but grabbed Regulus's hand and apparated. Waiting about a minute for them to get situated he then sent their luggage to the platform. "Right, you lot before we get going I want you to take care of each other while you're away and I know you guys aren't going to be in Slytherin. I don't care about that your mother will though, so I want you to be careful about how you act and the pranks you pull. I don't want to give your mother another reason to punish you at the Holidays. Right now, that that's said, I love you both very much and I will miss you dearly. Alright, Sirius are you ready?" He asked looking at his oldest son. When Sirius nodded and grabbed his fathers arm and with a pop they were gone. A second later there was another pop and her father was stood right in front of her again.

"Are you ready, Kitten?" He asked looking at her with a small smile. Hermione pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and nodded nervously.

"Dad, what if I don't fit in at Hogwarts? What if people think I'm just a Know-It-All?" Hermione asked thinking back to the time when she was called a Know-It-All every day by Snape. She still didn't know what happened to her, but she knew that she had a second chance to live her childhood and make friends instead of focusing on school and passing grades. She also knew she could change the future and that's exactly what she planned to do. Hermione looked at her father of this time and saw him smile at her.

"You will be great. Being brilliant has its ups and downs but I know you can handle it. As for you not fitting in you will always have Sirius with you. Don't worry your pretty little head about it, ok?" He said lovingly. Hermione smiled and nodded, excited once more to be going to Hogwarts. It may have been her second time going but that still didn't change the excitement she felt. This time she wouldn't be alone either, she would have a brother and hopefully friends too. Hermione looked at the clock above the mantelpiece and saw she only had three minutes to get to the train and gasped.

"Dad, we have to go or else I'm going to miss the train!" she exclaimed looking a little frantic. Her father chuckled and wrapped her in a hug and before she knew it they were on the platform. Hermione ran to the train while yelling her goodbyes over the shoulder and just barely made it before the train started to leave. Hermione sighed in relief and fell against the wall behind her breathing deeply before looking down the long corridor. _'Oh great, how am I supposed to find Sirius now?_ ' She thought to herself looking dismayed. With a great heaving sigh, she began walking down the corridor looking in compartments to see where her brother was. On her way throughout the train she found a compartment holding a lone student, deciding she would befriend him she slide the compartment door open.

"Hi, my name is Hermione Black." She said smiling brightly at the boy. The boy jumped in fright not hearing her come in. Upon first glance, he was a normal boy but when she looked a little closer she could see that he had scars on his hands and face and realized that this much be Remus Lupin. Hermione waited patiently for the boy- Remus- to introduce himself.

He cleared his throat and letting out a quiet, 'Remus Lupin,' before blushing. He was confused as to why this girl was talking to him. Hermione looked at Remus and smiled shyly at him.

"I'm looking for my brother's compartment, but I saw you sitting in here alone and I was wondering if you would like to come join me?" She asked him with a gentle smile on her face and blushing slightly. Remus looked at her in surprise, _'Why would anyone want me to join them?'_ he thought to himself before he realized nobody knew his secrete. Smiling shyly at Hermione he nodded his head before standing up and walking with her out of the compartment. They walked in silence for a while before Hermione asked him about what he thought his favorite subject would be.

"I'm really interested in Charms and Transfiguration and I think Defense Against the Dark Arts would be pretty cool about you? What do you think will be your favorite?" He said looking at her with curiosity.

"I really like Transfiguration and Arithmancy. I think Defense would be cool too. It just depends on the Professor we get, I guess." Hermione said conversationally still looking inside every compartment for her brother. Finally, they reached the end of the train and found her brother in the very last compartment with none other than James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, and Severus Snape, and by the looks of it, things weren't going well. Hermione immediately got a sick feeling in her stomach and felt rage build up inside her. Walking into the compartment with Remus behind her she leaned down to whisper into Sirius's ear.

He immediately nodded and got up to walk out into the corridor. "What is it, Mia?" he asked concern clear in his voice and eyes. Hermione didn't know what to say to her brother about his new friend. "Mia?" he asked questioningly. Hermione sighed and nodded.

"Sirius, we need to talk but it needs to be in private. Its something about me that could get me killed." She said looking at him seriously. Sirius was shocked. He didn't know what she was saying or why she would think something she had to say would kill her. "Before I tell you anything though you must swear to me that you will not speak a word of this to anyone." He heard her say to him. Mechanically he nodded his head and followed her to the bathrooms and making sure no one was there to overhear their conversation. Hermione took a few deep breaths before looking him in the eye.

"Sirius, I'm about to tell you is some extremely dangerous information and I don't want you to laugh at me or think I'm crazy or anything. I just want you to keep an open mind while I'm talking, ok?" She said while leaning against the wall waiting for his response. Sirius nodded his head in understanding. Hermione turned away from him and began speaking.

"My name is Hermione Granger. I was born September 19, 1979, to Liam and Helena Granger. My best friends were Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Some people would call us the Golden Trio but really, we were just three kids trying to fit in in the world. Harry was orphaned at a year old by Voldemort a Dark wizard who first came to power in 1970. Later this year if I'm correct. In 1981 Voldemort hears of a prophecy that says he will choose someone to be his equal, someone who was born at the end of July and neither can live while the other survives. He chose Harry, James's son. James and his wife Lily died to protect their son Harry. Voldemort tried to kill Harry too, but the spell backfired and killed Voldemort instead. He was gone for 15 years before he was brought back by Peter Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew was best friends with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin all throughout school but when James needed him most he betrayed them to Voldemort. During my Third year at Hogwarts Harry Ron and I met Remus Lupin, he was our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor that year. We also met one Sirius Black who escaped Azkaban after being falsely imprisoned and saved him from the Dementors Kiss, but he died two years later in the Department of Mysteries. The next year Dumbledore died, and Harry Ron and I ran away to hunt for Voldemort's Horcruxes, so we could finally destroy them. We got captured after about six months and Bellatrix Lestrange found the Sword of Gryffindor in my bag. She accused me of stealing it and decided that she wanted to have fun with me and tortured me. She used the cruciatus curse on me and then decided that wasn't enough, she carved MUDBLOOD into my arm for the whole world to see that way they would know just what I was. After about a year on the run, we managed to destroy all but one. His snake Nagini, but during the final battle, Neville Longbottom killed the snake. During the final battle, I got attacked by a Death Eater from behind and he hit me with this bright orange light and then I woke up here as your twin. I was born into this family somehow and now I can change the future and have a family. I don't want to do it alone though." Hermione said quietly as she slowly turned around. She wished she hadn't Sirius had a stony look on his face and she wasn't sure if he was mad at her. "Sirius?" She asked tentatively taking a step forward towards her brother. She reached out to touch his arm expecting him to flinch or pull away not grabbing her and hugging her so tight she couldn't breathe.

"Merlin Mia, how are you not dead?" He breathed into her hair and Hermione sighed in relief. Hermione chuckled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Well now you know the truth, so we should get back to the compartment before everyone starts to worry." She said pulling away to look at him. Sirius nodded and pulled her out into the corridor. They walked back to the compartment in silence as they both thought about everything that had just occurred. When they reached the compartment, Sirius was a lot colder to Peter, who didn't know why. James looked at the two and shrugged.

"Hey Hermione, how are you doing?" James asked her shyly with a charming little smile on his face. Hermione chuckled and said, "I'm doing good, James. How are you?" James mussed up his hair and grinned.

"I'm doing bloody awesome! We're going to Hogwarts!" He shouted bouncing up and down in excitement, and Hermione laughed at him and sat down next to him which was in between him and Remus. Hermione was grateful she didn't have to sit near Peter as she didn't know what she would do to him. Just then Hermione realized just how tired she was as leaned her head back against the seat and closing her eyes. Hermione felt someone tapping her arm and opened her eyes looking around the compartment. She saw that it was James and that she fell asleep on him. Glowing from embarrassment Hemione apologized and stood up.

"I'm sorry, Mione. I didn't want to wake you up because you looked so peaceful, but the prefects came by and said we needed to change into our robes." James said apologetically. Hermione nodded and noticed that Lily and Severus were gone before reaching into her trunk to get her robes. Soren was on the luggage rack and he hooted at her lovingly.

"You can go flying soon, Soren. We are almost to Hogwarts." She said to the owl adoringly. She had decided to get an owl this time because she had Crookshanks last time and he wasn't very useful. "I'll be back in a couple minutes." She said to the everyone before starting towards the door. Everyone nodded and waited for her to leave before changing into their own robes.

Hermione walked to the bathroom and changed into her robes as quickly as possible. When she came out there was a small line of people waiting to get in and change. Hermione excused herself and started walking back to her compartment and just before she arrived she was knocked to the floor. She looked up to see the face of her cousin Bellatrix. Looking at her, Hermione had a flashback to Malfoy Manor when she was being tortured by _her_ and started shaking. Putting her hand on the part of her arm where the MUDBLOOD scar would be she stood up.

"Really, Bella? That wasn't very nice. Pushing your cousin to the floor isn't Pureblood etiquette now is it?" Hermione said sarcastically looking at her. Bellatrix sneered at her and strode down the train away from her younger cousin. When Bellatrix was out of sight, Hermione fell to the floor shaking and barely holding back tears. Hermione didn't know how long she had been sitting there when James and Sirius showed up. Immediately Sirius was at her side and Hermione was sobbing into his neck as she hugged him.

"I saw her, Siri. I saw, Bella, and I wasn't strong." She whispered into his neck. James was on the other side of Hermione rubbing her back and making soothing noises. James looked at Sirius in confusion and Sirius looked at James shaking his head mouthing 'I'll tell you later'. James nodded before turning back to Hermione.

"Hermione, we need to get out of the corridor. Come on let's go back to the compartment. We are almost to Hogwarts anyway." James said softly with a small smile on his face. Hermione sniffled and nodded her head looking at the black-haired boy. James stood up and then held his hand out for Hermione to take which she did thankfully. Sirius stood up after Hermione and they all headed back to the compartment. On their way back, James and Sirius were joking around as much as they could to put her in a good mood and it worked too. By the time they got back to the compartment Hermione was all smiles and laughs again. Sitting down with James and Remus again Hermione let out a contented sigh. These were the people that she was going to care about for the rest of her life she could just tell. Hermione turned to look out the window but instead can face to face with James who was staring at her. She blushed and cleared her throat and turning to look at her brother who was staring at her and James.

"What?" she asked feeling uncomfortable. Sirius just smirked and shook his head. Before she could respond a prefect came in a told them they were about to pull into Hogsmeade Station. Hermione and the boys jumped up and rushed to the windows hoping to see Hogsmeade through the dark of night. Sadly, they couldn't see anything but their reflections. Soon they felt the train slow to a stop and they scrambled to the train doors, eager to get off and see the village. Looking around they saw the biggest man they had ever seen.

"Firs' years! Firs' years come over here please!" He called out into the dark while holding a lantern high over his head. As soon as all the first-year students were crowded around him he turned to walk away calling out to the students behind him. "This way please," and walking down a steep hill to a lake. There were about 20 boats sitting in the lake waiting for the arriving first years.

"Four to a boat now, 'urry up. We got no time to dawdle." He said looking around making sure all the students were a boat. Hemione, Sirius, James, and Remus all clambered into one boat while Peter looked elsewhere for a spot. Even though Hermione had already been through this she was still awed by the beauty of the castle at night from the boats. Hermione turned to look at the faces of her brother and two new friends. They all wore excitedly awed expressions on their faces which made Hermione smile wide. She was excited to go to school with these boys, she could get to know them as children and see what they were like before all the bad shit happened in the future.

After ten minutes they were finally at the castle and led up to the doors to the Entrance Hall. By now everyone was a bundle of emotion, nervousness, anxiety, and excitement. The giant man pushed the big doors open and walked into the castle followed by all the first years. Standing in the middle of the Entrance Hall was a stern looking woman wearing an emerald green pointy hat and robe.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I can take it from here," she said looking at the giant man – Hagrid – who nodded and walked back out of the hall. The woman turned back to look at the students. "My name is Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts and your Transfiguration professor for the next seven years. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Professor McGonagall turned on her heal and walked into the Great Hall, presumably to get everything set up.

As the seconds ticked by you could see the first years begin to sweat with nerves. Many of them were trying not to burst into tears. Finally, the door opened again but this time they were being led into the Great Hall to be sorted. Even though Hermione had gone through this before she still felt the insecurity of not being sorted as though she was still a Muggle-born. The first person called was a boy named Jason Abbott and then a girl named Analisa Andrews they were both sorted into Hufflepuff. _'Hufflepuff must run in the family,'_ Hermione thought thinking of Hannah Abbott from her time. Hermione was stuck and thought and didn't hear her name being called until she felt a sharp stab in her side. She looked to her left to see Sirius nodding towards the Sorting Hat. Hermione gulped and slowly walked forward and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head and she felt her stomach clench with nerves.

"Ah what have we here? A time traveler? It's nice to see you Miss Granger very nice indeed. So where shall we put you? You would certainly do well in Slytherin especially after what you've been through. Or maybe Ravenclaw." The hat said thinking long and hard. "I want to be in Gryffindor, I don't want to be separated from my brother and I know he will be placed in Gryffindor." Hermione thought desperately. The hat hmphed at her choice.

"Very well. Better be GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted, and Hermione sighed in relief. Hermione jumped off the stool and realized there weren't any cheers and she grew worried. That is until she heard whoops and cheers from three first years and then the hall was filled with cheering and whistling. Hermione went and sat at the table and waited for her brother to join her. The hat had barely touched his head when it shouted out Gryffindor. Hermione cheered the loudest and hugged her brother when he sat next to her. As the Sorting continued Gryffindor gained seven more kids, Ravenclaw got ten, Hufflepuff got 25, and Slytherin got 16. At the end of the Sorting Dumbledore said a few words before starting the feast. Hermione didn't realize how hungry she was until she saw all the food piled before her. Grabbing some pork chops and mashed potatoes Hermione started eating and turned towards her brother who was talking to James and Remus. Peter was sorted into Slytherin and she could tell they were disappointed.

"Hey, guys. I think we should do something to show everyone who they are stuck with for the next seven years," Hermione said with a grin that was full of promised mischief. The boys turned to look at Hermione and saw the grin on her face and grinned back.

"And what do you have in mind dear sister?" Sirius asked knowing his sister would be the mastermind that came up with every prank they did from here on out.

"I was thinking maybe we should talk to the house elves about putting and hair growth potion into the pumpkin juice and watch the magic happen at breakfast tomorrow," Hermione said with a grin. James grinned at Hermione, "I like the way you think, Black." He said and turned to talk to Remus to see if there was any way to get this prank to work with it being their first day and not knowing how to do magic yet. Hermione smiled at her boys and turned back to her food when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to her left and saw two sets of blue eyes staring at her.

"We couldn't help but overhear your conversation and we, Gideon and Fabian Prewitt, know exactly how to get into the kitchens and we happen to have a hair growth potion on hand." The one on the right Gideon said pointing to themselves. Hermione had to hold back tears as they reminded her so much of Fred and George back in her time.

"And why would you guys want to help us ickle firsties?" Hermione asked looking at the two skeptically.

"Well, it just happens that we are graduating this year and we need so successors and by the sounds of it, it will be you four. The Marauders. What do you think, Gid? I think it's a swell name for them." Fabian said looking at her and the three boys behind her. Gideon nodded at Fabian who was looking at Hermione.

"So, what do you say, Hermione, is it? You want some help?" They asked, and Hermione nodded yes. "Meet us in the common room at midnight with your little friends and we will give you the potion and point you in the direction of the kitchens, ok?" Hermione nodded excitedly and turned to her brother whispering in his ear and telling him what was happening. Sirius got an excited look on his face and turned to look at the two seventh years in awe.

Soon after that Dumbledore sent everyone off to bed and the Prefects were told to show the first years to the common room. Instead of going with the prefects though the four first years followed Gideon and Fabian to the common room and got there much faster than everyone else. Hermione went up to her dormitory with the pretense of going to sleep but before she made it up the stairs she turned and winked at the five boys. She received five grins back and continued up the stairs. She climbed into bed and pulled the curtains closed before flicking her wand and turning out the lights.

Soon enough the girls had come in and gotten ready for bed before falling asleep. Hermione crept out of her bed and down the stairs to the common room to see all five of the pranksters already sitting on the couches waiting for her. Hermione walked over to them and waited expectantly and barely concealed her excitement.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" She asked looking at Gideon and Fabian. They grinned before passing over the potion and instructions to get the kitchens without being caught. Hermione and the boys nodded and thanked Gideon and Fabian for their help before walking out of the common room. The walked down the corridors quietly trying not to get caught and made it all the way down to the Kitchens. They tickled the pear just like they were told and walked in to see hundreds of House Elves working quietly.

Hermione looked around and an elf walked up to them excitedly, "My name is Mimsy. What can I get you young, Miss and Mr.'s?" She asked pulling at her pillowcase. Hermione bent down and whispered into Mimsy's ear and the elf laughed and nodded her head up and down vigorously. Hermione sneakily put the potion in Mimsy's hand and asked for some hot cocoa for the four of them. As soon as they got their cocoa they drank it and snuck back to the common room undetected. Hermione bid the boys good night and went up to the girls' dormitory for some much-needed sleep. She changed into her pajamas before climbing into bed and falling asleep before her head hit the pillow.

 **Whoop another chapter up! And it's much longer than the first two. As I said I don't really have an update schedule, but I will try to post every Friday. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think. And as always,**

 **XOXO**

 **Cierra**


End file.
